doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Oswaldo Gómez
|nacimiento = 11 de octubre de 1996 |lugar_nacimiento = Caracas, Venezuela |defuncion = |lugar_defuncion = |causa = |familiares = |ocupacion = Actor de Doblaje, Traductor, y Operador Técnico |nacionalidad = Venezolano |primera_aparicion |última_aparicion |ingreso_doblaje = Mayo de 2018 ( ) |salida_doblaje = |voz = |medios = |pais = Venezuela |estado = Activo |demo = |facebook = oswalgg |instagram = oswalgg |youtube = @oswalgg }}Oswaldo Gómez es un actor de doblaje que debutó en el año 2018 en el estudio Main Post. Actualmente es operador técnico de Etcétera Group. 'Filmografía' Series animadas * Blaze and the Monster Machines - Genio * Bob Esponja - Slappy * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood - Voces adicionales * Drama total: La guardería - Voces adicionales * Hermano de Jorel - Voces adicionales * La gata unicornio mariposa arcoiris - Voces adicionales * Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción - Voces adicionales * Mascotas extraterrestres - Voces adicionales * Matt Hatter Chronicles - Rumus * Rusty Rivets - Oliver * Steven Universe Futuro - Shep * Zip Zip - Voces adicionales Películas animadas * Batman: Hush - Voces adicionales * Elliot: El pequeño reno - Voces adicionales * La Mujer Maravilla: Linaje - Voces adicionales * LEGO DC Batman: Asuntos familiares - Ace Series de televisión *19-2 - Voces adicionales *Jack Irish - Voces adicionales *I Am the Night - Tommy *Il Miracolo - Salvo *Mujer al Frente - Voces adicionales *Ray Donovan - Jake 'Smitty' / Conor Donovan (6ta temp.) *Remedy - Garth *Resurrección Ertuğrul - Doruk *Serramoura - Voces Adicionales *Shameless - Mickey Milkovich (10ma temp.) / Johnny *SMILF - Carlos *The Chi - Cruz (Armando Riesco) (2da temp.) *The Romeo Section - Wing Lei *Transferts - Voces adicionales Películas *10 Yeas Plan - David *15 Minutes of War - Shafer *A Man in a Hurry - Voces adicionales *Asesinato en Aviñón - Voces adicionales *Asesinato en Aveyron - Voces adicionales *Asesinato en Sarlat - Voces adicionales *Barracuda - Trace *Bees Make Honey - Inspector Shoerope *Beyond White Space - Jov Hawth *Bleed - Voces adicionales *Casa Vita - Beto *Cerco de Sangre - Duffy *Death Night - Voces adicionales *Doom Annihilation - Dr. Ezekiel *El club de los niños millonarios - Voces Adicionales *El Emperador de París - Le Duc *El Increíble Viaje Del Faquir - Giancarlo *El juego del miedo VI - Eddie / Allen *El Nuevo Traje del Emperador - Voces adicionales *Ex-Wife Killer - Brady *Girls of Sun - Voces adicionales *In Full Bloom - Naito *La Gracia de Dios - Olivier / Gaspard *La Gran Victoria - Max Trombini '''(Caio Castro) *La Misión de Santa - Voces adicionales *La Serpiente Voladora - Voces adicionales *Little Women (2018) - '''Laurie (Lucas Grabeel) *Non-Fiction - Voces adicionales *Remi Nobody's Boy - James *Shallows and Amazon - Voces adicionales *Swipe - Matt (Rhys Ward) *The House of Tomorrow - Voces adicionales *Treat Me Like Fire - Voces adicionales *Trouble With You - Voces adicionales *Una Profesora un Tanto Loca - Señor Floriano *Who You Think I Am - Ludo *Youth in Oregon - Nick Gleason 'Reality shows' *All-Star - Voces adicionales *Beach Bites - Voces adicionales *Belleza XL - Thiago *Campeonato de Reposteros: Fiestas - Jason Smith *Citas #SinFiltro - Zach Noe Towers *Dra. K: animales exóticos - Rusty Collins *ESTV - Andrew Norelly *FBI Files - Voces adicionales *Fish and my City - Dave / Alfie *Historias de ultratumba - Dave Considine *Hollywood Medium - Spencer *Matrimonio a Primera Vista - Voces adicionales *Rebelde Sin Cocina - Nick *Rocky Mountain Animal Rescue - Sargento Ryan McFadden *Rutas Parrilleras - Voces adicionales *Stories from the Vaults - Voces adicionales *Total Bellas - Voces adicionales *Very Cavallari - Jack *Yukon Vet - Jacob / Heath 'Documentales' *ACTION! - Vegas Dave / Gill *Design - KC Cho *Desperate Hours - Voces adicionales *Mayday: Catástrofes Aéreas - Darren Straker *Misterios y Escándalos - Darryl / David Ovalle / Tom Scotto *Psychedelica - Daniel McQueen *Travel in Style - Gialio Beruzzi Dramas chinos * Nirvana in Fire - Voces adicionales Telenovelas * Beyhadh - Bhola * Blanco Color de Amor - Rayi * Urxencia Cero - Adrian Intérprete * Steven Universe Future - Cuarzo Arcoíris 2.0: "Rama a Rama" Empresas y estudios de doblaje *Dolby Audio Video *Main Post *Etcétera Group *The Kitchen Inc. Enlaces externos * * * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Venezuela Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Venezuela Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Actores de los años 2010